the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Titles
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Stories Wikia Story Titles 11 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 3 years ago As Catt and I are recording the stories and uploading them to the wikia we are are giving them names. While I know we have all own nicknames for each plot line, we thought we could give them fancier titles. We've got a bunch of different names for the different stories however we're not sure which one is the best! Thus, we're turning to all of you for advice. If any of you would like to look through the wikia and find a story you think could have a better title please put it below. Also Catt and I will have a couple of different polls for naming the stories. If you could please like the best title for each poll we'll change the names for each story! Thank you all for your help! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Names for the Carriage crash story line (The entire event not just one RP). Please only like one name. •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Hallelujah, it's raining organs •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I scream, you scream, we all scream for a spleen 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Might I make a suggestion? These titles sound a bit more like phrases than actual titles. If this is what you were going for, by all means go ahead, but otherwise you might want to shorten them. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago I'm terrible at titles (I came up with the first title and catt did the next two). If you have any suggestions for any title that's on the wikia put it down and then we can all talk about it! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago For the RP where Catt gets shot (the chapter not the story line). Please only vote once. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago The Shot in the Dark 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Friends till the End. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Another note: We've got tons of stories (not just chapters in the main plot) but side stories as well that could use a good name! I was thinking we could all throw out suggestions and then maybe do a poll later or something. Or maybe we'll all just debate about it. Who knows? 3 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Hey! So I'm about to put in the Collision story (the one with the organs and the icecream). It's going to be in 4 parts: 1) The pre-story with Mz. Hyde, Henry, and a bottle of Absinthe. 2) The crazy fun the lodgers are having with the ice cream (eating it, collecting it, diving into it.) 3) The conversation between Mz. Hyde and Catt in the hatt 4) Time of Death with Hen trying to save the lodgers. Right now I've got part 1 called "The Power of Absinthe" , Part 2 "Chaos for Dessert", part 3 "Hatt Revelations" and Part 4 "Time of Death". If anyone has better names for the parts please let me know! •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy